The present invention is directed to measuring and/or processing devices and methods. More particularly, the invention provides devices and methods for measuring and processing conditions of containers. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to measuring and processing ambient temperature, ambient relative humidity, location, and/or acceleration of bottles that contain liquids, and/or the temperature and/or chemical composition of the contents. However, it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
In the wine industry, certain conventional technology provides ways to measure instantaneous temperatures of individual bottles and/or containers through various technologies (e.g., contact-less infrared technology, contact thermocouple technology) to enable users to consume contents (e.g., wines) of the bottles and/or containers at particular temperatures. Other conventional technologies also provide comparison between measured instantaneous temperatures and desired consumption temperatures for particular contents (e.g., 64° F. for Bordeaux), using display technologies that are pleasing to the users. Additionally, conventional technology already exists to measure and maintain temperatures and relative humidity levels of separate storage areas, each of which is large enough to house multiple bottles for the purpose of ensuring consistent environmental conditions until the bottles are removed to be transported or the contents consumed.
Hence, it is highly desirable to improve techniques for measuring and processing ambient conditions of individual containers.